swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Money
See also: Equipment, Gear Requisition The galactic economy turns on the wealth and products of billions of worlds. Throughout the history of known space, money has gone by many names, but the basic unit always came back to the "Credit." As the Republic waned and the Rise of the Empire approached (Circa Episodes I-III), the Republic credits (Also called "Dataries") no longer had much value beyond The Core Worlds and The Inner Rim. Instead, local currencies became popular. More often, people living and working in the distant regions wanted to trade in hard currency, not electronic credit chips.This changed when the Empire came to power. By the time of the Rebellion era (Circa Episode IV-VI). Imperial credits were accepted everywhere. Even the Alliance used this currency, as it was the standard throughout known space until the Empire finally fell. The New Republic, of course, minted its own credits after the victory at Endor and the establishment of the new galactic government. However, individual planets, regions, and sectors also adopted their own currencies, and the Imperial remnants issued their own scrip. Exchange rates fluctuated wildly throughout this period. The New Republic credit was established then years after the Battle of Endor and eventually emerged as the leading currency by the time of The New Jedi Order era. Carrying Credits The most common methods for keeping track of your credits are the Credit Chip or cred stick. These contain memory algorithms that can securely monitor the amount of credits available to the owner and accurately add to or subtract from that amount as transactions occur. Wealth Beyond Credits Some characters with access to a ship deal in commodities. Han Solo, for example, smuggled goods from place to place before hooking up with the Rebel Alliance. Other characters might be legitimate traders, buying and selling commodities to pay their way across the galaxy (And subsidize the adventures in which they wind up participating). Guilds and governments regulate trade. Charters and licenses are granted, cargo is regularly inspected, trade routes are established, and port fees are posted. In general, small freighters might come to the attention of local ports and the occasional inspection vessel, but independent traders are otherwise given a lot of freedom when they conduct their business.The following Trade Goods table gives baseline prices for fairy broad categories of goods. The Gamemaster can get more specific, add or remove items depending on supply and demand in the campaign, and adjust prices to reflect such fluctuations in the market. Also, prices can vary greatly in different regions of space, different star systems, and even between different planets within the same star system. Selling Items Sometime you'll come into possession of an item that you don't want. We're not talking about commodities here. Commodities are valuable goods that can easily be exchanged almost like cash. We're talking about individual items from the lists and tables presented later on. In general, a merchant will buy used equipment at half its listed price. If you have a Blaster Pistol and want to upgrade to a Heavy Blaster Pistol, you can sell the smaller blaster for half price.